tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Gilbert/Traits
Personality Human As a human, she's the sociable and outgoing girl. She's compassionate, nice, caring, beautiful but she can be mean, fierce, and deadly when she needs to be. She is also athletic and a cheerleader. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her parent's death. Louise is fiercely loyal to her loved ones. She has a heartfelt respect for the basic concept of one's free will. She has a tendency to ramble whenever she feels nervous. Vampire With Humanity "Personally I prefer the true identity of a vampire, it's who we are but it's not who you are. Yet." - '''Klaus''' to Louise As a vampire, Louise's personality is amplified. Louise wants to live on blood bags, in an attempt to avoid hurting someone. However, she is unable to keep down human blood from a blood bag or vampire blood. Due to her overwhelming hunger she kills someone, in ''The Rager''. It is discovered that her inability to consume other sources of blood was unintentionally due to her sire bond with Klaus, and eventually begins to live on a diet of blood bags from a human blood bank. Now that Louise is a vampire, her feelings are magnified, including her feelings for Klaus, and they're much harder for her to ignore and push aside. She also struggles with magnified grief from the loss of so many family members, and anger towards those who put her remaining friends and family in danger. Louise has now accepted being a vampire, she fairly happy with the fact she gets to spend forever with her boyfriend Damon. Without Humanity When her brother Jeremy dies during their failed attempt at obtaining the cure, Louise doesn't show much reaction, distracting herself by helping Damon find Bonnie on the island. While Elena's having a break down with coming to the terms that Jeremy is gone, Louise runs off in tears. Klaus later finds her, trying to calm her down and he eventually telling her to "turn it off." to which she complies. As well as losing her humanity, she's lost her modesty. She doesn't care about the rules. Louise always lived by her set of rules, what she thought was right and wrong, and now it's like she's thrown all the rules to the wind and she just does whatever she wants to do. She warns Stefan that he tries to ruin her fun, shell make him regret it. This she does when she later, forces her sister Elena to turn off her emotions as well, therefore leaving Stefan to deal with his emotionless girlfriend and Louise is free to have more fun. Appearance Being fraternal twins, Louise and Elena although not identical do share a similar resemblance. Physically, Louise is very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are often described as doe-eyes and dark brown hair. Louise has a uncanny resemblance to her ancestor and doppelganger, Vivienne Pierce, who often poses as Louise in order to trick others. In terms of fashion sense she's much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favour fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. Louise favours wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colours and Converse sneakers. Louise primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. As a newly turned vampire, Louise wears Damon's mother old ring made into a daylight ring by Bonnie in order to protect her from the sunlight. She becomes more sophisticated in her looks, trading her usual jeans and t-shirts to more dresses and boots. She also dips into her jewellery box more often. After she abandons her humanity, she becomes more womanly in the way she looks. While in New York, she cuts her hair shorter for two reasons; one, she wanted a changed and two, so their was a more clearer way to tell her and Vivienne apart. Abilities "''Recently, I've been having these bad feelings then I started getting this sort of visions. And when I touched Caroline I '' ''saw him bite her. I don't know how to explain it, I just saw it happen."'' - '''Louise to Elena about her visions.''' Seer * '''Precognition:''' The power to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. * '''Retrocognition:''' The power to discern events of the past. * '''Clairvoyance:''' The power to gain direct visual information of the present. * '''Astral Premonition:''' The power to receive visions of the past or future by astral projection. * '''Sharing Visions:''' The power to share the visions of an individual's past and present sights. Weaknesses